


Interspecies Diplomacy

by May



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/pseuds/May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’d actually been hoping that you had introduced some part of human culture as her sexy alien boyfriend, but things were a little different if you’d accidently initiated something serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interspecies Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Homesmut kink meme. I tightened it up a bit and made some changes to stuff I didn't like on my original go.
> 
> Consensual oral sex in the Alternian Empire is rare and special. Mainly because of teeth.

You had, of course, had some apprehension when she’d first brought it up – her needle-mouth made her a real emasculation machine if you weren’t careful. You assumed that, with that in mind and with the general texture of their genitalia, oral just wasn’t something that they did. 

You’d done it for her, though, and she’d been so taken by it and you kind of took that as a confirmation that trolls actually didn’t do that, ever. It was strange, of course, and you were a little unsure about how to navigate, but since your own teeth were at the standard level of human bluntness, you made it work without causing her any damage. There was that moment of quiet, those red eyes tilted blankly down at you with that slight flush of teal under the freckles across her nose. You couldn’t work out whether she was looking apprehensive or expectant, but the uncharacteristic hesitance was pretty damn cute, regardless.

“Dave…,” she’d said, afterwards, the usual twang of her voice somewhat subdued, “…I didn’t think that we would be doing that so soon.”

You looked up at her from your vantage point on her bony chest where you had rested on your way up. So it was the idea that it was more like something important rather than something that didn’t ever happen. You’d actually been hoping that you had introduced some interesting part of human culture as her sexy alien boyfriend, but things were a little different if you’d accidently initiated something serious. She was prone to fucking with you, but something wavered a little in the back of your mind concerning bizarre troll marriage ceremonies. 

You wanted to put on your glasses and sit up and look over them at her. You toyed with the idea of saying something witty about human rituals.

You settled for a ‘hmm?’

“It’s pretty rare for a troll to let another troll do that unless they are very close,” she said.

Your heart did something in your chest and if you were somebody else, you might have considered that it might not have been bad, exactly. But you were you, and so all the feeling made you do was tense your shoulders and hook your thumbs in your jeans.

“This isn’t a ritual of some kind, is it?” you said, “because I’m all down with alien custom and all that shit, but if you’ve laid eggs in my wind pipe, I’ll have to make you sever my head, which I guess will be the cruellest of punishments on you, since you’ll be knowingly ridding all of time of space of this particularly fine specimen of coolkid.”

“No Dave, for that, I would need to slice open your thorax cavity and lay my eggs in your intestines for them to have the best nourishment to allow you to bring them to full term,” she said, the peculiar tones of her voice rumbling through her chest, “it’s not really an official matespritship proposal or anything, but it’s a pretty big deal.”

A perfect beat passed, and you curled over slightly to nip at her chest, taking the tip of one of her small breasts into your mouth and sinking your teeth down just a little. She purred, and you felt her claws in your arms before allowing yourself to be flipped onto your back. Trolls were small and wiry, their movements quick and feral. Terezi growled against your shoulder and her little teeth gnawed softly, but nowhere near enough to draw blood.

You said, “I don’t want a Vantas-style break-down of that shit – it isn’t like some royal bug thing is going to be knocking on our gooey hive to stick some alien shot-gun into my back in any case. We can play this as we go.”

Terezi inclined her head at you and laughed her raspy giggle. “The question is whether you want it reciprocated?” she said, “You’ve performed it on me, and I gave my trust for you to do so, even though your teeth couldn’t do much damage, at all.”

She looked at you, expectantly, her red eyes huge. The edges of her teeth were an issue, but you found yourself trying to work out what she wanted. You were only one of four living humans, after all, and if you narrowed it down, you kind of had to be the kind of diplomat that would take an alien blow job for the team. 

“You done it before?” you had asked, because a lot more relied on experience here than it usually did.

“No, I haven’t, and it’s good for you to know that,” she said, “but you should also know that I will be as safe as possible and no harm will come to Mr Cherry Marshmellow.”

You refrained from asking whether she meant you in your entirety or whether you’d actually inadvertently moved into cutesy genital naming arenas. That might be too much, even for someone with your reinforced irony buffers.

“K,” you nodded, and she began her slide down the length of your body, sinuously, and you reached down and patted her hair. It was downier than human hair, and her horns were hard and cool when you ran your finger up one of them. You knew that if you gently scratched her scalp just where it joined her horns, she’d let out a purring sound, arching her back a little like a cat. That wasn’t something you wanted to do while she had your sensitive parts near to her teeth, however.

So you withdrew your hand and prepared yourself as she unzipped your jeans. If it was that special then a troll blow-job had to be extra awesome because while Terezi had the teeth, she also had those lips and that tongue. You hissed as she pulled you out of your underwear and ran her hand up and down your dick experimentally, her claws just gentle enough. Her mouth pursed and you could see how thick you were circled in her fingers.

“Hmmm,” she murmured, giving you a hesitant lick, which was promisingly amazing, “Mmm.”

With her voice against your dick like that, you weren’t sure that you were going to last much longer. She pulled away, then, and you already had to suppress a whine of frustration. Terezi positioned herself so that she was on all fours over you. She was pretty tiny in comparison to you, you noticed, as you braced yourself for what you knew was coming next. She lowered her head so that her open mouth crowned the head of your cock and you thought that she was going to deep throat you. She didn’t.

Her head hovering over your erection, she seemed to be balancing herself so that your dick could sit on her tongue, her mouth just wide enough that her teeth weren’t touching your skin. Her tongue lapped around your tip and it did feel good, but you were hoping that it would progress to something more interesting. Perhaps she was just becoming used to you before she tried anything.

Time progressed, Terezi’s technique did not, and it was probably due to your age that you could get so close so quickly. Her rear was wiggling in the air and it would just have been funny if you hadn’t also thought that she was adorable. Maybe she was adorable because it was funny.

You used loud enough groans that left Terezi none the wiser. You didn’t really want her to know that you just couldn’t get into her wacky alien fellatio technique. It would make you look like an inflexible human diplomat. Knowing her boyfriend wasn’t quite the coolkid she thought he was might have made her cry. You didn’t want her to cry. You doubted it would, actually, but you didn’t want to risk it.

You were content to think that it was enough that she looked cute enough when she did it, and that the sight of her licking up the eventual results like the most eager of the porn stars you’d once looked up when you were bored of weird shit was definitely worth it.


End file.
